Gaining our Freedom
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: We've been runningfor for our lives, surviving, we've left our familes and our friends. All we want is Freedom, so thats what we are going to do, we are going to Gain our Freedom, to live as we please...rated M for later. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: **Ok so this story has been playing in my head for like 2 or 3 day or something, and I finally got the start of the story before I went to bed, but I could really sleep so I thought of how I was going to do this, for some reason the stories just come to me before I go to bed, which is just weird, but hey its all good, it means my brain is still working, any way. I don't own any of the characters, just the stuff that would be add into it, and that's all really, **

**I'm still going to continue with Loves Me Not, but I just had to get this down before I lose it, so yea so I'm kind of happy with it, I hope you will like it, and hope to see a review from u…thank you and enjoy the story,**

* * *

><p><strong>1961<strong>

We were running, running through the forest that we always played in, even if we didn't know each other before we fell in love,

The forest was dark, and the moon wasn't showing tonight, it was hidden behind clouds, that wont give us light to see very well, but we didn't need it we could see perfectly fine,

But it would have been nice to see the moon before we left our home for the rest of our lives, but that didn't matter as long as we had each other we would survive,

Sure we would miss our home, but we couldn't live there if it meant disgracing and hurting our family, but it couldn't of been helped we just fell in love,

I looked over to my love and best friend, my love did a quick looked with one of those chocolate eyes that I loved so much, and would stare at them for ever, but then it went back onto the task at hand, which was running right now,

"Ahh-wooooooo", we would of stoped at that but knew that they were close, but we had a head start, but we didn't want to risk anything, so we increased our speed, but that was what we were running away from, but that wasn't the only thing,

My sister was also after us, even though we both love our sisters, once we told them about our love they didn't approve of it, my love was upset, but I stayed with my love to get him back on his feet,

We were about half way through the forest now, I turned to my love and best friend and we stopped, I turned to my love asking if we should do it now, my love nodded his head, I nodded mine and turned to face where we just past about five minutes ago,

I lifted my hand and shot fire out of my hand, and made a wall of fire, to slow our sisters down even if it was just for a few minutes,

We turned back around and went back to running,

The reason I could shoot fire was because I was a vampire, but I still had a heartbeat and could eat and sleep, so I'm a half vampire and half human, my mother was a human and my father was a vampire, I don't know who my father is, but I hoped to never run into him, even though I never knew him or anything, he left my mother to raise two half breeds by herself, and it wasn't easy,

My sister even though she is a year older then me, we treat each other like twins, so I could shoot fire, but she can make ice, even out of thin air, so the fire wall I made wont stand against my sister but it will slow her down,

I had a quick glance at my love and remembered how he told me he loved me, and how we become friends,

* * *

><p><strong>Memory Flash back kind of thing**

I remember that I was starting a new at school, and I was at the front office waiting for my mother, she was in the principles office discussing school stuff, and where i would be put, my sister was homed schooled, she didnt want to go to school really, but i wanted to

When my mother came back out with the principle, she came to where I was and sat down next to me, while the principle went to the lady behind a desk and asking if she could get another student to show me around, she nodded her head and got another student that was helping around the office go and get the other student, I didn't really want someone to show me around, but I'll just have to stick with how they do things around here,

Once the student came back with the other student, the principle indicated for him to follow him to us, I had a look at the boy that was coming our way, he had short black hair, that looked silk-y to the touch, he had brown skin, either from sunbathing or it was just natural, his eyes were almond shaped, but the colour was what could make anyone melt, even though they were dark, but with my eyes I could see that they were a dark chocolate colour, and his smile was one that could turn your legs into jelly,

"Ayden, this is Seth, Seth this is Ayden, would you be kind enough to show him around" the principle send,

"Sure" he said answering the principle, then he turned to me, "Hi and welcome to this school" he stuck out his hand and smiled,

I put on a nervous smile and shook his hand,

At lunch time I was sitting alone on one of the benches, just looking at all the kids playing around, I didn't want to sit with Seth, cause I didn't want to disturb him with having to stay with me all day,

But that didn't seem to be the case, cause I found him walking my way with a smile on his face,

He came up to me, "Hey why are you here by yourself" he said as he sat down next to me,

I just shrugged, "I didn't want to disturb you with having to deal with me the whole day" I said a bit nervous, I know it was stupid, but I didn't want to put that on him,

"Hey its fine, I like meeting new people, and get to know them" he said as he got back up,

"Come on I'll introduce you to my friends, there nice and all so don't worry" he said as he got up and held his hand out for me to take, I hesitated a bit but then put my hand in his, he help me up and led me to meet his friends,

That was the first day I made my very first friend,

After that our friendship grew, we ended up becoming inseparable, we always did things together, or if one of us was somewhere the other wasn't that far behind,

Our friendship stayed strong for two years, and in those two years I started to grow an affection for him, but I never would tell him, so I kept it to myself,

But it kind of went down hill for awhile one day after his birthday it sort of hit a rocky path, when Seth became really sick, that I couldn't even go over and see him, his parents said that the sickness he had was very contagious, I knew I could still see him, but I couldn't let people know what I am, that was the only secret I never told Seth, I was so worried for him, I hoped he was going to be ok,

I left messages hoping that he would respond back, but he never did, so I thought he just didn't want to be friends anymore, that lasted for about two weeks,

But one day I got a message from Seth saying that he wanted to see me, in the forest, that night when I got the message I made sure that everyone was asleep, then snuck out and headed to the forest to the place that Seth wanted to meet,

I used my vampire speed for about half the way, and followed his scent, but when I was about half way there I didn't use me speed anymore, but used his scent,

I walked out of the forests border and was in a meadow, it was breath taking, the night sky was clear, and the moon was full and shining bright as ever, and that stars were out as well, and there was a water stream reflecting the moon off of it, it just looked all to fairytale-ish, but it was breath taking,

I heard a twig snap, and turned to look in that direction, and there my best friend stood with a hand on the tree, he has changed a lot since the last time I saw him, he only had a pair of shorts on and no top, showing off his six pac abs, he was filled out more, and he was staring at me, with a look of wonder,

He stepped out of the trees and came up to me, he was about two inches away from me, we didn't say anything just looked at each other, but then he shocked me by leaning closer and closing the gap between us, he kissed me, I was shocked I didn't know what to do, but that only last for about a second before I kissed him back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around me and brought me closer to him, he was hot temperature wise, but I didn't mind,

We pulled away from each other and looked into each others eyes,

"I love you, Ayden and I know its only now that I realised and I'm sorry, and I'm sorry we haven't seen each other for two weeks, and…." he was going to continue, but I kissed him to shut him up,

"You talk to much, I'm just happy that your alright, and I love you too" we smiled at each other after that,

I wanted to know why he was sick for so long and never returned any of my messages, so i had to ask, "How come you were sick for so long" I said with curious in my tone, and let my head fall to the side,

He looked away from me, it looked like he was think about something, maybe wondering if he should tell me, he looked back at me and it looked like he made his mind up, "I'm…a… werewolf",

I was shocked at first I mean I never knew werewolf existed, but I'm guessing they did, I don't really know much about werewolves, so I asked,

"I'm sorry but I don't really know much about werewolves" I said and shrugged my shoulders a little,

He took my hand and led me to a tree and sat down and leaned against it, pulling me down with him, and having me sit on his lap,

And he told me, he told about his heritage, how his parents moved away, its been so long that they don't really remember the name of the place, but he told me any way and told me a little about there enemy the 'cold ones', I winced mentally at that, but I let him continue, I'll have to tell him about me sooner or later,

But then he shocked me when he started to talk about imprinting,

"What's imprinting" I asked him and looked up at him, he looked at me, and had a smile on his face with love and care,

"Imprinting is something we do to find our soul mate, someone we want to live with the rest of our lives with" he said and hugged me closer to him,

"So when do you know if you've imprinted" I said I was a little nervous, I mean if he imprints on someone, then I'll have to try and live with it and move on,

"Well, when you find the person you imprint on, it's like everything just disappears and the only thing is the one you've imprinted on, and all you want to do is protect them from danger, and hold them close to you to keep them warm on cold nights, make them happy when there sad, and love them for the rest of your life" he said still looking at me, it sounded like he has already imprinted, but wait why did he say that he loves me, and why am I still in his lap,

I lowered my head and spoke in a sad tone, knowing that this was probably just a trick or something, "It sounds like you've already imprinted on someone",

"I have, and this person is just brilliant, this person in beautiful, this person has the most mesmerising eyes that I could look at for ever, this person has the most sweetess, most beautiful smile, that would even make a kid feel jealous, and this person has a heart of gold, caring for everyone and everything,"

It was silent for a bit, I was think of who it could be, but Seth took me out of it,

"Do you know who I'm talking about" I looked at him and saw that he was still looking at me, I closed my eyes and shook my head,

"Its you, you're the one with the mesmerising eyes, the most sweetess most beautiful smile and the one with a heart of gold, you're the one I imprinted on" he said, I looked at him with shock, how could he have imprinted on me, I'm a vampire, he couldn't imprint on a vampire, even if I was half vampire, I still have vampire in me, so how could he have imprinted on me, I got out of his hold and walked away from him, he got up and followed me, I turned back around and saw that his face had fallen, he was sad, but he still shouldn't of imprinted on me, he came closer to me but I took a step back, keeping a distance between us, I'll have to tell him now,

"Ayden what's wrong, aren't you happy" he said as he had his arms stretched out, I have to tell him,

"Seth, I'm not what I am"

"What do you mean, I've known you for two years I know everything about you"

I shook my head, "No…Not everything"

I looked at his face and it was blank,

"Seth, I'm not all human"

His face was still blank, so I continued,

"Seth, I'm half human, half va…vampire" I said as I looked down in shame, I heard Seth gasp, he took a few steps back, it fell into silence after that, I'm guessing he was thinking,

I was about to turn around and leave, thinking that he probably doesnt want to be with me anymore, but Seth caught my arm and turned me around, I was shock, but what shocked me more was that he smashed his lips against mine, and kissed me showing me that he still love me, and showing me that he needed me,

we pulled away from each other catching our breath,

He put his forehead against mine and looked at me, "I don't care, I still love you, and your still my imprint" he kissed me again,

**End of memory/Flash back kind of thing  
><strong>

* * *

><p>And that was how I got my first love, and best friend,<p>

We've been going strong after that, for about 3 months now, we told our family about two days ago, but they didn't approve, and our sisters were just as angry,

So that's why we're running now, we are running for freedom, and we were getting close, close to living our lives, close to exploring the world our there, and close to our freedom,

As long I have my love with me, we will survive,

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Ok, so this is my second fanfic story, I hope you like it, and once I put this up, I'm going to start the second chapter, yea I know I should do the second chapter up with the first but I kind of couldn't be bothered, in my own weird way, it makes it better for me,**

****I put it as a seth and Jaocb because of what will happen in the next chapter,****

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading this story, I hope to get reviews for this, so yea hope to hear from you soon…**

**Please review…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Ok I don't own anything of the twilight serious…just the add on stuff that I have put in, I hope you will like this chapter, a bit more then the first chapter, **

**I'd like to say sorry for anything else that might not have made sense with you or anything else, just say it in your review, and I'll try and fix it with the next chapter, well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope to see a review from you, enjoy,**

xXxXxXx

_So that's why we're running now, we are running for freedom, and we were getting close, close to living our lives, close to exploring the world out there, and close to our freedom,_

_As long I have my love with me, we will survive,_

Ayden's Pov

But that was fifty years ago, and things have changed, Seth has deprinted from me, that happened about five years ago, we haven't found out why yet, but we are still figuring it out, and he hasn't imprinted since then, we are a little upset, but we still treat each other with the same love and care, and if we get into a situation with someone that annoys us or anything, we always got the others back , but we still love each other, just not in love with each other, it took awhile to fix our hearts because of it, but we survived,

Our sisters are still after us though, we've had a few close calls with them, even in public, but we were lucky that no one saw us, but we haven't see or heard of them for about ten years now, so it's kind of good, but that just means that we have to be on our guard, so we don't get attack blindsided,

But right now, we were on a plane going to a small town named Forks, but first we will be landing in Seattle then catching a bus to Port Angeles, then a cab to Forks, we were both nervous, but we covered it up well,

We thought that if we move to a small town, we won't attract too much attention, and that it would mean that our sisters wont find us,

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Ayden, Ayden wake up were almost there" I woke up to the sound of my best and faithful friend Seth,

He was shaking my shoulder gently, waking me up, I have been a sleep for most of the plane ride,

"Hmm" I rolled my head over and looked at Seth, even thought we are both eighteen, we knew a lot for our age, but we just played it like most eighteen year olds,

"Were almost there, you need to wake up, will be landing in half an hour" he said as he went back to looking down the plane, we were at the back of the plan, keeping out of sight basically,

xXxXxXx

Once the plane had landed we got off and went to get our bags, then asked where a bus from Seattle to Port Angeles would be,

The lady at the desk said that a bus will be coming around in ten minutes, so we looked for a place to sit and waited, I leaned my head against Seth's shoulder, I've been feeling weak lately, it was probably because I haven't had any blood for about two days, even though I can eat normal food and all, I still need to drink blood regular,

Once the bus got here, we loaded our bags on it and payed for our ride and went to the back of the bus, there wasn't that much people on the bus, so that was kind of ok,

Before we moved we had a look at Forks to see how it was, and what's in the place, it didn't really look like that much but it would be a nice change, it looked more relaxing really, but that's what we need now actually, we've been getting tired of running and we just need a break, so that's why we picked Forks, we already bought a house there, and we already had a few of our furniture delivered from our previous house, but bought a few new things off the internet and had them delivered to our new house,

The bus ride to Port Angeles took most of the day, so it was getting closer to night time,

xXxXxXx

Once we reached Port Angeles, we hopped off and got our bags, then used a pay phone for a cab, the cab business said they'll be there in about five minutes, we told them were to pick us up and we waited,

once the cab got to our destination, we loaded our bags into the trunk and got into the back of the cab and told the driver where to go,

It took about half an hour to get to our new home, we unloaded our bags and payed the cabbie, we stood out the front of the house and had a look at it, it looked like the same as all the other houses, it was dark but we could just see fine in the dark, so the house we bought was white, with a dark grey tiled roof, there was forest at the back of the house, it kind of served as a fence, from neighbours, and there was two trees on either side of the foot path,

We picked up our bags and headed for the front door, we unlocked it and the inside of the house was homey, there was a small hallway that has a stair case about halfway through the hallway, then you have the kitchen the leads off to the right, and the living room straight ahead, and a guest room in the opposite direction of the kitchen,

We walked down the hall to the living room, there was a modern leather lounge suite, it was a cream-y white colour and it looked like it seated about six, you know the ones shaped like an 'L', and there was a box with a new flat screen tv which was still in its box, and a tv stand that was a black wood colour, and there was our own table set at the back, and there was going to be a car coming in tomorrow morning for us, we didn't want to stand out so we went with a 2002 second hand Camry, so that should be good,

We set our bags down, I looked at Seth, "Go for a run or something, I'll deal with this" I told him and gave him a smile, he nodded his head and took our bags up stairs,

I looked back at the living room and thought of how to set it, two minutes later Seth was coming down the stairs with running shorts on, and a jumper, he indicated that he was going, I smiled and nodded my head, "oh can you get some groceries" he nodded his head and he was out the door,

I looked back to the living room, and thought of how to set it,

Seth's Pov

I stepped out of the house, leaving Ayden to how he wanted to set the house, I stretched getting ready, even though it was dark, it just gave me something to do while Ayden did what he wanted to do,

Once I finished stretching I started my jog, I put my head phones in my ears and pressed play, Forks was nice, even if it was small, the forest looked mysterious, hiding secrets in its woods waiting to be discovered, I knew Ayden has been getting weak lately, so we'll probably have to go on a hunt sometime, even though I don't hunt, I just go with him to keep an eye on him and make sure our sisters don't attack out of now where and ambush us,

Even thought I deprinted from him, I do still love him, and I feel bad for doing it, but it looked like destiny had other plans for us,

But here I'll have to be on my guard a lot, cause even though Ayden can do fire, his sister would have an upper hand at this place with the weather, see even though his sister can make ice, its not as strong when it's a sunny day, but if its raining or its snows, she has the upper hand there with the weather, when Ayden has the upper hand with the other side of the weather, so there opposites basically,

But they hadn't attacked us for about ten years, but that still didn't mean to take it easy,

I remember one time

**Flashback**

We were at a different place about a year since we saw them, well really that was the last time we saw them since then, anyway we were walking down the path, and we crossed and ally, we thought if we took it will lead us to our place quicker, but it didn't, it lead us to our sisters waiting in the shadows, we didn't know at first, but then the wind changed and that's what gave them away, we smelt it, I phased straight away and waited, I had Ayden back against the wall, then my sister came out of the shadows in human form, then Ayden's sister can out, they both had devious smiles on there faces,

"Well, well, well, what do we have here, looks like this is another family reunion" my sister said

I growled at her, but she tsked me, "Seth, Seth, Seth, is that anyway to treat your sister"

"If you were really his sister, then you wouldn't be hunting us down" Ayden said from behind me,

My sister just looked at us with a dark smile, she charged at us and phased, she went to hit me but I dodged it, and so did Ayden, but now it was me fighting my sister while Ayden fought his sister,

This went on for hours, we could of went longer but we were getting tired, and Ayden hasn't had any blood for awhile so it was becoming difficult,

We were on one side while our sisters were on the other, and were advancing on us, I looked at Ayden and he looked at me, I nodded my head, and then he made a wall of fire, while I knocked rubbish over, then we ran,

**End of Flashback**

And that was the last time we saw them,

By now I was just exiting the general store with bags in my hand, and yes I was going to be walking back, but luckily it wasn't that far, so I started to head back,

By the time I got back home, the moon was out and so were the stars, me and Ayden both loved to watch the night sky, but I don't think we will tonight, maybe another night,

I unlocked the door and walked it, I closed the door behind me and made my way to the kitchen and dropped the bags off,

Then I walked to the living room to see if Ayden was there, but he wasn't, he was probably in his room, but the living room looked great, the lounge was sitting in the middle of the room, with the tv on the stand against the wall and a coffee table between them and a rug underneath it, then you had the dining set at the back, that sat about six people, and we had floorboards, and it just looked great,

I walked up the stairs and went into my room, when I walked in I saw that it was already done, I told Ayden to leave my room cause I would of done it myself, but the way he set it was spectacular, there was a bed to the right next to the window seat with bedside tables on both sides, with lamps on each, and an alarm clock and a photo of me and him, then you have the computer desk next to the door, then opposite the door was the built in closet with a sliding mirror door, and to the left there was my own bathroom,

I walked in and went for my closet, picking out sweats and a shirt, then I went to the linen closet and got a towel out then went to the main bathroom, I would of used mine but I wanted to see how the main bathroom is, the tiles on the floor were a marron colour, and there was a toilet to the right and you have a bath and shower, combo type thing, opposite the door and a sink to the left sort of in the middle, and there was small window where the shower ad bath was, and the walls were tiles about halfway except for where the shower and bath is, that had all tiles,

I stripped down and hopped into the shower, I put it on warm to relax my muscles after my jog, I should of stretched but I needed to get the groceries inside,

I had a shower for about fifteen minutes and hopped out, I dried myself off and changed into my sweats and shirt, I put my towel and clothes into the hamper and walked out,

I could smell food so I went down the stairs and into the kitchen, the smell intensified, and I could smell spaghetti being cooked, I loved pasta food, I walked in and sat at the medium sized table for me and Ayden only,

"Whatcha cooking" Ayden just looked at me and had a 'are you for real' kind of look

"Like you didn't already smell it, its pasta your favourite remember" he said and went back to stirring what was in the pot, which I guess was the pasta sauce,

I could cook, but Ayden was better at it, he knew how to do all the fancy stuff and all,

While he was cooking I had a look around our kitchen, the benches were in a horse shoe kind of way, with a fridge on the left hand side at the end of the benches, and cabinets on the wall next to the fridge were we store our fancy plates and serving platers and all, then you have a sink in the middle with a window in front of it, that looked out into the front yard and into the forest, and then you have the stove in the middle of the right hand side, where Ayden was standing, and the benches were marble topped that was black, with white cupboards, and the walls were a cream-y white colour,

"So when will it be ready"

"I should be ready just….about….now" he said as he added a few more ingredients, I got up and walked to one of the cupboards and got out the plates, forks and spoons, while Ayden put the food on a serving platter,

I set the plates and utensils out on the table and waited for Ayden to bring the food over and put it on the table,

We served ourselves how much we wanted and dug in, it was silent at first, but it was a comfortable silence,

"Thanks for fixing up my room, but I did tell you that I was going to do it myself" I said breaking the silence,

"I know but you were taking to long, and I had already done the living room, and I was just bored," I chuckled and returned to eating,

"Great job on the living room by the way, it looks great"

"Thanks, it didn't really take all that long"

We fell back into silence after that, and just continued to eat,

"Umm Seth I was wondering…"Ayden said breaking the silence,

"Hmm" I said cause I had food in my mouth,

"I was wondering if we could go back to school this year" he said and looked away,

I stopped halfway through putting another fork full of spaghetti into my mouth, I put my fork back down and looked at him,

"No, absolutely not, we are not going back to school"

"Ohh come on, we can't just stay in this house till our sisters find us again, come on it'll be fun, and besides it would be nice to go back to school, please" he said pleading with me,

Even though he wasn't my imprint anymore, that didn't mean I wanted him to be sad, but I was going to give in that easy,

"No, remembered what happened last time" he winced at that, because he knew perfectly well what I was talking about,

We attended a school about fifteen years ago, and our sister found us that way, and we agreed that we won't go back to school ever again,

"Come on it will be different this time, please Seth, please" he said as he put one of his hand on my arm, and looked at me with pleading eyes,

I couldn't believe I was going to do this, but I caved in,

I sighed, "Fine, we'll enrol tomorrow, happy"

He squealed and clapped his hands together, "oooohhhh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you Seth" I laughed at his change of mood, it was funny,

He went back to eating while I just kept on looking at him, he had light brown hair, but recently he has been getting streaks through it, he had light blue eyes, but got darker when he need to feed, and his lips were smooth, and were full, but not big lips but like small medium lips, and he had a cute little button nose, and even though he was wearing clothes, I knew all to well what were under them, he kind of had a dancers build, and muscles, and he had a tan but it was a bit paler because of the vampire in him, but it mixed well, he would make any guy, or girl lucky,

I went back to eating, and continued to make small talk with him after that,

Once we were done we took our dishes to the sink and stored the leftovers, we washed our dishes, well Ayden washed, I dried, and then once that was done we put our dishes away,

After we put everything away, we went to the living room, and cuddled on the couch watching an old movie,

When it came to a break Ayden got up to go get his laptop so we could see what schools was there, there was 'Forks High' were most of the locals go and there was also the reservation, a high school were the native Americans go,

We agreed to go to Forks High so that we could be in the same school, once that was done Ayden took his laptop back to his room, and came back, we snuggle together again and continued to watch the rest of the movie,

Once the movie was finished, Ayden was lying on the couch asleep with his head in my lap, and me still sitting up, I turned the tv off, then gently lifted his head up and slide out from under him, I cradled him in my arms and took him up the stairs and into his room, I laid him down on his bed, his bedroom was kind of set like mine, the bed opposite the bathroom, and bed side tables on either side of the bed, and a computer desk in the corner opposite the door, the closet was next to the door with a sliding mirror door, and he had a big window next to his computer desk, so it wasn't like mine, but the room was, kinda,

But I knew he would wake up soon to get in bed properly, but for now I'll just leave him on his bed above the covers,

I closed his door behind me and went to my own room, and got ready for bed, wonder how tomorrow is going to be, I'm just hoping that we don't draw to much attention,

xXxXxXx

The next morning I was woken up by my alarm clock, I rolled over and looked at it, it said 6:30 am, so I got up and headed straight for my bathroom, there were towels already in there, so I didn't need to go to the linen closet,

I stripped down and hopped into the shower, I only had a ten minute shower just to wake me up, I got out of the shower and dried myself off, then wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to my closet, and picked out my outfit, for my first day at a new school, I didn't know what to wear, and I didn't want to stand out really, so I just went with dark skinnys and a grey shirt,

I closed my closet to have a look at how it looked, it looked good, but something was missing, I knew what it was so I took my shirt off and changed it for a white shirt, and put on a grey cardigan, I closed my closet and had a look again, that was better, and for shoes I put on black converse,

I walked out of my room and went down stairs, where Ayden was already down there cooking pancakes,

"Morning" I said as I got the plates and utensils out ready and set on the table, then sit down and wait, but then remembered the spreads for the pancakes, and juice to have with breaky,

"Morning" he replied

"So are you ready for today"

"Yep, I'm excited and nervous at the same time"

"Don't worry you'll do fine, just relax and just think of this as one of the other schools that we went to"

He brought the pancakes over and sat down, we got our helpings and dug in,

I had a look at Ayden and saw what he was wearing, he was wearing denim jeans that were tight but not like skinnys, and a white and blue stripped shirt,

He looked good, he should do fine today, me I was nervous but not that nervous,

Once we were done with breakfast, we cleaned up and got into our car that arrived this morning and headed for our first day at school, but first we were stopping at the post office so we could get stationary cause we kind of forgot to get some, we will get bags later but for now we were going with folders, to hold our books and pens in, we were going to buy our lunch, but other then that we should be fine,

Once we arrived at Forks High, people were just pulling in, when we got in to the parking area, I found a parking spot on the other side of the car park,

I parked the car and put the brakes on, then turned to Ayden,

"Now remember just stay with me, relax and if we have different classes again just relax and you should be fine, I'll meet you at the front of your class before lunch ok" I said with a smile and put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, he looked at me and nodded his head, I nodded mine back and grabbed my folder that I put in the back,

We got out of the car and slowly heads were turning our way, but then would look away but then glance back at us, I just ignored then and went to the front office with Ayden beside me,

Once we made it to the font office we went straight up to the receptionist,

"Hi we were wondering if we could enrol, in to this school" I said with a smile, the lady looked up from the computer,

"And who will be signing you in"

"Um that will be ourselves, if that's ok"

"hmm usually I would say no, but I can let you do it yourselves" she said and smiled, she rolled away on her rolling chair to a filing cabinet, and looked through it till she found what she was looking for, she came back to us and handed us the enrolment forms,

"Do you have any previous records or anything?"

We looked at each other, then looked back at her, "I'm sorry but we must…of lost them when we moved here, we're terribly sorry" I said playing guilty, which seemed to have worked,

She just waved her hand, "Doesn't matter, I'm sure you two boys are very responsible, and mean well"

"We sure are" I said and smiled, then walked to one of the chairs and started to fill out the enrolment form, Ayden followed me and did the same, I'm becoming worried of him, his been quiet ever since we got out of the car, I'll have to ask him privately some time,

When we finished filling out the forms we handed them back, the lady took them and did some typing on her computer, then she was printing something off, she went to the printer then came back to us,

"Here are your schedules, and I'll need you to give this to all your teachers, and you'll be starting as juniors" she said as she handed us our schedules and the slip for the teachers to sign,

"Oh better hurry bells going to go soon"

"Thank you" I smiled, we headed to the door and walked out, well that was fun,

I had a look at my schedule, I had:

First: English - Mr Berty

Second: Politics - Mr Jefferson

Third: Spanish - Mrs Goff

Forth: Trigonometry and Calculus - Mr Varner

Lunch

Fifth: Sport - Coach Clapp

Sixth: Biology two - Mr Banner

I had a look at Ayden's and saw that we had first, third and sixth together, but his schedule is a bit different then mine, for him he had another English with a different teacher and he had biology film, but he did have Spanish, his being wanting to learn that, so now's his chance,

We were in the crowd heading to our first class, we knew where to go cause while we were looking on the internet Ayden showed up the map of the school, so we knew where to go,

We entered our first class, just before the bell went, the teacher was already there, so we handed him our slips, he signed it and we took our seats, second table from the back,

And that was how it went after that, we stayed for the lesson learning about the subject, when the bell rang we headed off to our next class, and went like that till lunch, I left my class early to get to Ayden's last class at forth period, so I can go with him to the cafeteria,

Once I reached his classroom, he was waiting outside against the wall, I walked up to him,

"Hey ready to go" I nudged him, he looked at me and nodded his head, we made our way to the cafeteria, we opened the doors, and a few heads turned our way, I ignored them and pulled Ayden with me to the cafeteria line,

We got what we wanted, payed for it and looked for a place to sit, I saw a table next to the wall, with windows facing out into the forest, I made my way over there with Ayden on my heels, I sat down and Ayden sat opposite me, we dug in, I looked around and made small talk with Ayden,

About halfway through eating our lunch, the back door opens, and the wind bursts in bring the scent with it, we both stiffen at the scent, it was sweet but to sweet, vampire,

I turned around in my chair and saw six vampires just walk in, and head for the last table in the cafeteria,

There was three females and three males, one of the females was blonde hair beautiful as ever, with a body that a model would kill for, then you have another female with brown hair, she was pretty and had a nice body that any female would want, then the last female was short, with short dark hair she look like a pixie in away,

Then the males, one was a big beefy guy with very short dark brown hair, and he was holding the blonds hand, then you have another male with wild bronze hair, it looked like it was just wind swept, and he had an arm around the brown hairs waist, then you have the last male, that had blond hair that was about shoulder length and wavy, and he was holding the pixie looking ones hand,

I turned back to Ayden, his face looked like he was going to be sick, so I stacked our trays and pulled him up, and headed for the exit, while heading there I dropped our trays off , then exited out of the place,

I had a quick look behind us and saw that the vampires were all looking at us when we opened the door, there eyes were wide, they looked like they were shock,

But that didn't matter right now, I took Ayden to the front office,

"I'm sorry but my friend he is feeling a bit sick, do you mind if we leave, I'm terribly sorry, I don't know what came over him" I said making an excuse to leave,

She looked at Ayden and her eyes widened, "Oh yea sure"

"I'm sorry but we didn't get our slips fully signed yet, we just missed two classes"

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm sure we can fix something" she said with a smile,

"Thank you" I said with a smile and nodded my head

I handed her our slips and went out of the office, and straight to our car, I got Ayden in the car and buckled him in, and closed the door, I had a quick look at the school and saw the beefy one out side looking our way, I just ignored him and got into the car, and drove away, I looked back and saw that he had his phone to his ear, probably telling the others about what's happening,

After I was out of the parking lot I drove off in the direction of our home,

xXxXxXx

Once we got home I got Ayden out of the car and took him inside, I took him to the bathroom, and that's where he finally threw up,

I stripped him down and put him in the shower, I went to the linen closet and got a towel out for him, I put it on the sink and left him there, I went down stairs and sat on the couch,

How could there be vampires here, I thought this place was going to be safe, I mean of course there's other vampires, but why did there have to be vampires here, all I wanted to do was relax a bit but still be on my guard, shit I hope they didn't get our number plate and hunt us down, if that happened then were dead meat, I mean there's six of them and only two of us,

I was taken out of my thinking when Ayden came down the stairs, in sweats and a shirt,

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better"

"No, not that, how _are you feeling" he knew what I meant,_

"_I'm going to need blood"_

"_We'll go later tonight, ok you'll get your fix then we'll see what we'll do about school" his eyes widened at that, he rushed over to me and sat next to me,_

"_no, no you cant do that, you cant take us out of school, just because of a little in counter, please Seth, please, you agreed that we could go, please, I finally get to learn how to speak Spanish, so please don't take us out of there" he said pleading with me, I really didn't wanted to take us out of that school, but I just don't want to risk it,_

"_I'll think about it ok, during our hunt, ok" his face fell after that, I kissed his forehead, _

"_Come on lets go to sleep, you're going to need energy if you want to catch something here" I said as I led him up stairs and into his room, we lied down on his bed, we didn't get under the covers cause I radiated enough heat, so we just lied on top of his covers,_

_We faced each other, but he fell asleep first, I hoped when we went for our hunt those vampires wont be there as well,_

_I soon fell asleep as well, not really dreaming about anything,_

_xXxXxXx_

**Ok now tell me what you thought about this chapter, I forgot to put a few things at first, but then added them in, I hoped it all goes along well, and hope to see a review for this,**

**And I'm sorry that I didn't put it up sooner, but I just wanted to do a good job with this so I'm sorry,**

**But anyway now that it is up I hope you like it and hope to see a review for you, **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is twilight-y, all I own is the OCs and that's all, I hope you will enjoy this chapter, cause I've been working on this chapter the whole day, so I hope you will like it, well enjoy the chapter**

**xXxXxXx**

Seth's Pov

Me and Ayden were getting ready for out hunt, we woke up about twilight, so we had a little extra time to explore while hunting, I only had sweats on because I was going to phase, and Ayden had a plain shirt with black skinnys,

Before we headed out I turned to Ayden, "now remember if we run into those vampires again like today, we run ok, and if we get surrounded we separate, ok you will jump into the trees, or stay on ground, but as long as you don't let them get you ok" I said looking in his eyes, he nodded his head and we were out of the house,

We got to the forests border, I phased while shredding the sweats I had on, damn I liked those sweats, oh well,

And then we were off,

We found a clearing, a big buck, a doe and baby, I felt bad for the baby, but as long as Ayden had his fill I really couldn't care, Ayden waited for the right moment, and went straight for the buck,

He liked to let his senses lead him to his pray, but if he got to out of control I was there to get him back on track, Ayden finished the buck, but the doe and her baby escaped, so we went looking again,

But I knew that Ayden could control his thirst for human blood pretty well, so I didn't really have to knock him out of it in a sense all that much,

We were running when we came across a rocky stream, the stream was pretty small, I'm guessing at sometime the stream would turn in to a river or something, but that will probably be answered another time, but right now we just jumped it, and started searching for more deer for Ayden,

We found some in another clearing, there was a small stream running through it, and with the night coming close it looked beautiful, Ayden got ready for his attack, and pounced, I swear in a sense he kind of looked like a tiger or something, and it was funny, when we were together he used to make me laugh by getting on all fours and rising his butt up and shaking it before he pounce on his prey, it was cute and funny at the same time,

Ayden just finished eating the deer and lied down, and looked up at the sky, the moon was shining but the stars weren't out yet, I would of joined him, but I thought I would explore a bit, but I still stayed close,

The forest was beautiful, it was all nature-y and beautiful in its own way, its like it had its own touch to it, and it was peaceful, me and Ayden would have to come in here one time to just look at the stars and moon,

I smelt something funny in the air, but I never smelt it, so I started to run back to Ayden, when I got close enough he was already standing, but he was crouched, I was just planning on going slow, but then a huge grey wolf just came out of the forest and was going straight for Ayden, I acted quickly and went at full bolt and slammed into the grey wolf, knocking him away, he rolled for a bit then came back on all fours, and snapped at us, but I'm guessing he saw what hit him and stopped, but still growled, I acted quickly and started to run nudging Ayden along with me,

I had a great memory so I knew how to get back to that rocky stream, the grey wolf chased after us, after he howled into the night, god I really hoped to there isn't others, we ran to the rocky stream and jumped it, Ayden kept on running while I stopped and looked back, the grey one stoped on the other side, there was two others the joined him after, and they just stood there waiting, I didn't want to wait around to long so I ran off, looking for Ayden,

I found his scent and followed it, when I got to where Ayden was, he was crouched again, but this time I saw who it was, it was the two of the vampires from earlier on in the day, it was the one with the brown hair and the one with the wind swept bronze hair, I walked up to Ayden and snarled at them, they didn't react or anything they just stood there,

"Bella go get the others, and call the pack" the one with the bronze hair said to the Bella, the one with the brown hair, she ran off, I didn't want to wait around so I nudged Ayden and we were off, with the one with the bronze hair following us, why are a lot of people following us, but then it occurred to me that maybe they were under the influence of our sisters, oh that's just wrong, I am so going to kill my sister the next time I see her, how dare she get people on he side, that's probably what she's been doing, with Ayden's sister gaining alliances with other people to help them hunt us down, oh that just pissed me off more,

I smelt more of those vampires, so I'm guessing the others finally caught up with them, I stopped hoping Ayden will stop to, which he did, and we turned to the vampires, they stopped about five metres from us, I looked at Ayden and threw my head up, he got what I meant and jumped up into the trees, while I ran back, we were splitting up like we planned if we ever ran into these vampires,

I'm guessing they didn't know who to follow, but they didn't follow me, shit I hoped Ayden will be ok, I couldn't worry about Ayden for much longer, cause the wolves from earlier were running straight at me, I had to react quickly and made a dash left, there was more of them this time, and with the quick glance I got there was six of them now, shit how am I going to get six wolves off my tail, speaking of tail, they were gaining on me,

So I made a quick left and started running back, one caught on to what I was doing and cut through the forest and nearly hit me, but I increased my speed and just slipped past the wolf, I started making my way to the rocky stream, and when I got there I jumped it, I knew it was probably stupid but it was my only chance, three of them crossed it while the other three stayed on the other side, I'm guessing in case I jump back over, well I wasn't going to jump back over any way instead I turned left and ran into the forest, making the others chase jump over and start to chase after me, I turned left a gain when I ran past a boulder, then ran straight I saw a fallen trunk, and got a plan, I started increasing my speed making them think that I was going to run straight, when I got to the fallen trunk I jumped it, but then back tracked and tucked myself against the trunk, I used to hate my size but right now, I am all for it, cause when the wolves jumped the trunk they jumped right over me, so it was a pretty big trunk so I was lucky that they didn't hit me or anything,

They ran for a bit till they realised that they weren't following me anymore, I got up and ran back for the rocky stream, in guessing the found me, cause they started to chase after me again, I was hoping when I jump the stream that they wont follow me like last time,

So when I jumped the stream I was in lucky cause they didn't seem to follow me, I didn't stop and look at them this time, I had to find Ayden, and fast, I ran back to where we last saw each other and followed his scent,

When I got to where he was, he was on the ground, and there was eight of them this time, standing around him, I was thinking of going for one of them, but I didn't want the blood on my hands, so I looked for an opening,

"Who are you" one of the vampires said, he had blood hair, and looked like a model,

"Who are you, and where are you from" he said again questioning Ayden, I god I hoped Ayden wont talking,

"Who's that wolf that was with you, and where did he go" he said taking a step closer to Ayden, Ayden backed away crawling against a tree,

A lady with auburn hair, she was quiet small, about the pixies size, she put a hand on the blond males hair,

"Honey, his frightened, so of course his not going to answer" she said in a motherly tone, she seemed sweet,

She crouched where she was so she was Ayden's height, "who are you sweet-y, what's your name"

Ayden was going to answer, and I couldn't let that happen, so I acted, I ran in between the vampires and Ayden and waited for Ayden to hop onto my back, once he did I ran off, running for home,

"No don't follow them we'll…" I didn't hear the rest of what one of the vampires was going to say, cause I wanted to get out of here as fast as I could,

It was a bit of a run till we reached home, I was surprised we didn't get all the way to Canada, once we made it home, it was dark the stars were out now, and the moon was shinning brighter,

We stopped at the border of the forest at the back of our house, Ayden hoped off and ran inside, and coming back with a pair of sweats, I phased and changed back, Ayden handed me the sweats and I put them on,

Once I put them on I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the home,

"Sit" I said indicating for the lounge, Ayden sat down with out a word, I paced the length of the living room, think of what to do,

I mean they could be working for our sister, but why would the vampires ask who we were, I mean they could of just gotten the name from our sisters, and not the description of how we look and all, but the motherly one of the vampires the female with the auburn hair, she was nice and sweet to Ayden, but she could be just playing, playing Ayden into tell her who he was,

And then you have the wolves, they don't really look friendly with vampires, from what I saw, but why were they chasing us, well I already had and answer for that, but then why did the vampire with the bronze hair tell that Bella to 'get the others and call the pack', well I'm guessing they were working with the pack, so I'm guessing that is why they followed me, to catch me and take me to the where the vampires were and then have me and Ayden locked up in a cage or something, and wait for them to call our sisters to finish us off,

Ahh this was just all to much for me to handle, I just didn't know how to handle with this situation, so I sat down on the couch and leaned back, with my head over the couch and my eyes closed, Ayden hasn't said a word since I told him to sit, I just didn't know what to do, I mean yea sure we can move, but this place just looked like the one place that we could relax, and have a bit of a break from our sisters, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen, and if we go to school we were bound to end up running into those vampires, but I don't know what to do with the wolves, I'm guessing they will probably be informed by the vampires of what we are doing and all,

"We're not moving" Ayden said looking at the floor,

"What" I said opening my eyes and lifting my head up to look at him

"I said were not moving"

"I wasn't think of moving"

"Yes you were, and you're not pulling us out of the school" he said then looked at me,

I didn't know what to say, I mean it's like he read my mind, but I didn't want to risk it, I didn't want to put either of us in danger of being found by our sisters,

"we're not moving, and we are staying at this school, we are going to go back to school tomorrow, and if the vampires come up to us and wants to talk, we will sit there and listen, ok" he had determination in his tone and on his face, I've never seen that on him before, its usually me that's calling all the shots, I was going to protest but me spoke over me,

"no, we are staying here and we are going to go back to that school, and act like nothing is wrong, and like I said if the vampires came up to us, and wants to talk, we will sit there and we will talk" he said as he stood up, and stood over me, he has never done this before, its usually me that's making all the commands,

"but…but what if there working with our sisters, what if they ambush us and cage us and wait for our sisters to come to us and finish us off, no I wont let that happen, I won….." I was going to continue but Ayden cut me off,

"I don't care if they are working with our sisters then we will find out, ok, and besides when they cornered me, they looked sincere, they didn't look like they were out to hurt anyone"

"But what if…"

"but what, Seth why are you always so judgemental, I mean seriously, just give them a chance ok, who knows you might like them or something"

I fell into silence after he finished speaking, I was thinking about what he just said,

He straddled my hips and leaned his head against my chest, "Please Seth, please, I'm starting to like this place, please, don't do this, don't let this little mishap come between -maybe- our only little break, who knows they might be friendly, they might not be working with our sisters, so please Seth, please, lets stay, please" he said pleading with me, he snuggled his face into my chest,

I couldn't let him be upset, it was just too heartbreaking, I didn't want to see him upset because of me,

So I caved, "Fine, ok we'll stay, and we'll give the vampires a chance ok," I said as I wrapped my arms around him,

"Thank you Seth, thank you" he said, we stayed like this for awhile, till we started to get tired, well when you've been running around for hours, you kinda get a bit tired after that,

So we got off the lounge and went to our own beds, I don't know about Ayden but I went straight to my bed, and crashed to tired to think of anything, or dream,

xXxXxXx

The next morning, I thought ill be in a good mood for Ayden, so after I had a shower and got dressing I went down stairs and found Ayden already having breakfast, it seems we were having waffles today, I sat down and smiled at Ayden, he smiled back and we just dug into our food,

After we were done, we washed our dishes and went to the car to go to school, our folders were in the back, kind of forgot them yesterday, also had homework to do, so that will be fun,

We pulled up to the car park and parked our car, we were early, so we just sat in the car and listened to the radio while doing the homework a bit,

It was when the car park started to fill up that we decided to go to the office, to talk about yesterday, when we got to the office the receptionist there gave us a smile and asked how Ayden was, Ayden said that he was feeling better now, then I asked about our other classes,

"Ohh well I'll just get you guys to get the teachers to fill the last two spots out today, and then you can just hand them in before you leave" she said as she went and got our slips,

"Thank you" I said as she came back and gave us our slips back,

We exited out of the office, and headed to our first class, the bell was going to be going soon,

By the time lunch came around, we haven't seen the vampires from yesterday since, so that was a good sign,

But that ended when it came to lunch time, like yesterday, we stood in line, got our food, and headed over to the table that was over by the wall with the window facing out into the forest,

And just like last time, the vampires came in about half way through lunch, I didn't need to turn around this time, I was facing the back door where they come in, only a few of them looked our way, then walked to over where they sat last time, but they always had one of them have a quick glance over to us, we weren't going to leave this time, we were going to stay and if, and that is if, they decide to come over here and talk, -I'll be keeping an eye on them- but we will talk, -but I'm still keeping my guard up,

Me and Ayden made small talk like everyone else, once we fell into silence I had a look out into the forest, and thought I saw something black out there, it was probably just the shadows, hey I did say I was being on my guard,

I was taken out of my looking when a chair was pulled up at our table, I turned my head around and saw that it was the pixie sitting there,

She didn't say anything at first, she just kind of looked at us, "Hi, I'm Alice", she said sticking her hand out for either of us to shake, "I'm Ayden, and this is Seth" he said taking her hand, I just nodded,

"Well it's nice to meet you" she said with a smile,

We kind of fell in to silence after that, "So are you guys new here" she said breaking the kind of awkward silence,

"Yea just moved here, about two days ago" Ayden said, it looked like he was going to do all the talking,

"Cool, where are you guys living" the pixie said

Ayden was going to answer, but I cut in, "Ohh just up the street and a few blocks somewhere", I didn't really want them to know where we lived,

"Cool, well I better go, but it was nice finally meeting you" she said as she stood up and put the chair back where it came from,

She waved at us and walked back to where the others were, we waved back being polite,

"Come were going" I said as I stood up, and gathered my things and picked up my tray,

"What, why I thought you said we could stay", he said doing the same,

"I did, but the bell is going to be going soon, and we need to finish getting our slips filled, duh" I said dumping my tray, and walking to the exit, Ayden did the same, I held the door open for us and we walked out, we went our own ways going to our next class

I had sport with Coach Clapp, I happy huffed at this, who has a last name like clap, was he asking for an applause, ha so funny,

I walked into he gym and went straight to the coach, I handed him my slip,

"Where's you gym uniform" he said as he signed the slip,

"Sorry, I haven't had time to get it yet, but I'll get it this afternoon" I said giving an excuse

"fine, but you will be sitting out this lesson", he said as he handed me my slip, I nodded my head and went to the bleachers, I sat down and did some of my homework, the bell went, then about 5 minutes later people were coming out of the lockers ready for the lesson,

I didn't really want to listen to the people doing sport, so I got my iPod out and put the earphone into my ears, and continued with my homework,

I was to busy doing my homework and having my earphones in that I didn't hear the bell go, but luckily, I was interrupted by someone coming up to where I was sitting, the shadow covered my homework, and to be normal I would have to act like I couldn't see, so I looked up and saw that it was the beefy vampire from yesterday, with the dark brown hair,

He had a smell smile on his lips, I had a look around and saw that the gym was empty, shit Ayden was the first thought I had, before I started to pack my things together and stood up, the vampire wasn't getting out of my way, so I just went down the bleachers and going to the floor,

But once I reached the bottom, he was already there, ok I don't really take that long now did it, but then I remembered that he was a vampire,

I was going to walk off but he stood in front of me, "umm ok thanks for getting me out of my trance but I need to go" I said side stepping him, but he just went in front of me again,

"Umm…excuse me…can you move, I need to go before I'm late for class" I said going to the left again, but he stood in front of me again,

"Ok really you need to move, I need to get to class and get this slip filled out" I said looking through my pockets, but it wasn't there,

"You mean this slip" I looked at him and saw that he was holding my slip,

"Thanks, can I have it back now" I said holding my hand out, he handed it to me, but then he grabbed my hand, I wrenched it away, "excuse me, but I need to go now" I said as I walked around him, I reached the door, and looked back, he had a smile on his face,

God his weird, I thought as I walked out of there and ran to my next class,

I got to the classroom, and all eyes turned to me as I entered, I blushed a bit because of the attention, but went to the teachers desk and handed him my slip, he signed it, then I went to were Ayden was sitting,

Which happens to be behind, two vampires, the one with the bronze hair and that Bella girl, I sat next to Ayden, I looked at him and indicated if he was alright, he nodded his head and we got back to the lesson,

When the bell went for the end of lesson, the vampires weren't going yet, and we were waiting for the people from the class leave so we didn't get into the rush,

Once the people cleared out of the classroom, me and Ayden got up and started to head out, they didn't stop us so that was good, and walked to the office to hand our slips in then I remembered that I had to get a sports uniform for sport, so I bought one at the school store then went to the car

Once we got to our car, we waited a bit for the other people to leave, we just waited at the car, making a little bit of small talk,

Once most of the cars were out, the only ones that were still there were ours the vampires, and still a few stragglers, maybe checking out a library book or something I don't know, and don't really want to know,

I had a look at the vampires and saw that the pixie one and the bronze haired one was coming our way, I would of gotten Ayden in the car and drove off, but I did agree with Ayden that I they wanted to talk, we will talk, the bronze haired whispered something to the pixie, she nodded her head, but still they continued to come our way,

While they were walking to us, I moved closer to Ayden, I couldn't help it I felt trapped in a sense, plus like I said I was being on my best guard, by now they were in talking range,

"Hi" the pixie, Alice said first,

"Hi" Ayden greeted back

"Well, this is Edward, and we just come over to say sorry about yesterday" she said,

"That's ok, wee should also say sorry for coming on to your land or something"

"Ohh that's ok really, it just when you cross the rocky stream, then your not really on our territory"

We looked at each other, then back at them, "Oh, then who owns the area past the stream"

They looked behind us and nodded there head in that direction, we turned our heads, and saw three men come out of the forest, they were wearing shirts and cut off jeans,

Shit it was a trapped, I looked back at the vampires, "Ayden get in the car" I said as I made my way to the drivers side, "But Seth, you said…"

"I know what I said, but I didn't agree to this"

"Wait, all we want to do it talk" Edward said

"Well that doesn't look like its going to be happening now does it" I snapped back, the guys that came out of the forest were getting closer, "Ayden get in the car now", he finally complied and got into the car, "Excuse me but I recommend you move or you will get run over, and I wont hold back" I said as I got into the car, the men from the forest were closer,

I put the car into gear and reversed, the vampire moved out of the way, then I pulled out of the parking lot, I looked back and saw the men from the forest talking with the vampires,

I didn't care I just drove to our house,

Once we reached our house we stayed there in silence, that was to close, I knew we couldn't of trusted them, looked over to Ayden, he didn't look at me, he had his head down, I was about to put my arm on his shoulder, but he got out of the car,

Shit he's upset, I sighed and got out of the car with our folders under my arm, the door was already open when I walked up to the front door,

We didn't talk much that day, even when it came to dinner, we didn't talk that much, so it was a quiet evening,

Ayden went to bed early that night, I didn't know what to do, but I will just let the cards be played, so I went up to his room, knocked on his door and entered, he was curled up in a fetal position, I walked up to his bed and sat on the edge, I didn't know what to do but again I'll just let the cards be played,

"I'm sorry Ayden" he didn't say anything, so I continued,

"I'm sorry, I know I agreed to talk with them, but I didn't know that others were going to be joining them, so I acted, you know how defensive I get and protective, when I feel trapped or something, so I reacted, please Ayden I'm sorry" I said trying to get him to see my side, he finally turned over and looked at me, he got up and faced me,

"I know how protective and defensive you get when you feel trapped, but all they wanted to do was talk, and I do agree with you about the others coming out of the forest, but again they did say that they wanted to talk, and that's what the others wanted to do" he said in a soft tone,

"So do you forgive me" I said looking at him with puppy eyes, I knew they always worked on him, and it seemed to have worked again, cause he laughed and nodded his head,

"Of course I forgive you, now put those puppy eyes away, and get out of my room, I'm trying to sleep and I'm trying to still be mad at you" he said, then lied back down, I smiled and kissed him on the head, saying good night, then walked out, and went to my own room, I went to my bathroom and had a shower, then put on some sweats on then went to bed,

xXxXxXx

It was Friday today, so that meant to weekend was coming, I woke up earlier this morning, and went for a run, when I came back I had a quick shower, Ayden was still asleep, so I went into the kitchen and thought of what to make him, I had a look through the fridge and cupboards and found what I wanted, then started to cook,

By the time Ayden up and ready, I was just setting the table, I don't know but I was in a happy mood today, "Morning sleepy" I said as we both sat down,

"Morning" Ayden said then looked down at the food then looked at me, "eggs benendict, I didn't know you could cook this" he said as he started to dig in, I chuckled and dug in as well,

When we were done we washed the dishes and got our folders, then got into the car, and drove off to school,

I wonder why I'm in such a good mood, but I don't care, I haven't been like this for ages, we drove into the parking lot and found a parking space, the place was already starting to fill up, so we just stayed at our car waiting for the bell to go,

When it went we headed for our first class, I looked back when I heard a car coming into the parking lot, it went for the last parking spot, then the people from the car got out, I saw that I was the vampires,

I just turned back and head for our first class, which was English, we went to our seats and waited for the teacher to start the class, I was even in a good mood when the blond vampire and Bella walked into our class room, they looked at us and I nodded my head at them and gave them a small smile,

I was smiling on the outside, but I was shocked on the inside, what the hell, they returned the smile and went to the seat,

I still stayed in a good mood, by the time it came to lunch, we did the same as last time, got our food and went to the table near the window, and I was till in a good mood when the beefy of the vampire come to our table, but it subsided a bit, because I still remember what he did yesterday,

"Hi I'm Emmett" he said as he held his hand out,

"Ayden" Ayden said while taking it,

"Seth" I said with a smile, oh my god, what is happening to me, I mean seriously, why am I in such a good mood, he didn't take his hand away straight away, which I found a bit weird, but still had a smile on my face,

"So what are you guys doing this weekend" he said, talking like we've been friends for ages, we both looked at each other and shrugged, then look back at him,

"Don't know, but I'm sure we'll find something" I gave him a small smile,

"Well if you guys wont be to busy, me and my family were wondering if you would like to come over, for dinner or something" he said indicating to the others,

"We'll will see what we could do" I said, he asked for a piece of paper and pen, Ayden handed him, and he began to write something on it,

"Here in case you change your mind" he said as he handed Ayden back his pen, and handed me the paper, I had a look at it and saw that it was a number, and there was another number,

"That's our house number" then he looked at me and said in a whisper basically, "and my personal number" he got up after that and headed over to his family, I just stared at the paper, I was shocked, but just shrugged my shoulders and put it in my back pocket,

"Ready" I asked Ayden, he started to get his things together and nodded his head, we got up and walked to dump our trays, then walked out,

"Hang on I need to get my gym clothes for my next class, I'll meet you in our next class" I said as I started to walk to the car, he just nodded his head and headed in the direction of his next class,

I unlocked our car, and got my gym clothes, I felt normal for some reason, like I don't feel as happy anymore, like I feel happy just not overly happy, weird, I started walking back when I felt eyes on me, I turned around and saw that it was different bunch of guys, they all had a shirt on and cut off jeans, and from what I could tell they were muscular, and all had shirt hair, I turned my head and continued to go back in the building, I went to the office and ask for a locker, it seemed she forgot to give me one, I had one for the gym and one for class, cool, there was a code for the normal lockers, and a key for the gym lockers, I went straight to the gym and looked for my locker, the bell went when I found it, I unlocked my locker and started to change, I took my pants off first, then put the gym ones on, then put my pants into the locker, I was starting to take my top off, when the others walked in,

I had a look down the other lockers and saw Emmett come around the corner, he looked straight at me, stumbled a bit but straightened himself up and went to his locker, it was about three lockers down from mine, I just shook my head smiling and continued to change, I changed my top for the sports top, it was a singlet,

"You know you don't have to wear, the gym shirt, you could just use one of your own" I looked up and saw Emmett change his top as well, he was facing me, giving me a great look at his abs and chest, I was getting hard down stairs, aroused, but it wont get hard,

"Well I'll remember that next time" I said as I close my locker and walk past him and out into the gym, I still felt his eye on me as I was leaving, but were gone when I exited the locker room,

It looked like we were playing basketball this evening, I didn't mind it, but I knew the rules and all, but I didn't really have the height for it,

By the end of the class, I scored three goals, I was proud of myself, but it was a bit hard cause Emmett was on the other team, and was always guarding me, and he was tall so he was getting annoying, but other then that when he wasn't guarding me, I was able to shoot,

I was the last one to get into the locker room, cause I wanted to have a shower, and I didn't really want to see everyone's junk flopping around, so I just stayed behind doing something,

When I entered I got a towel and started to head for the showers, but when I got there I found Emmett still there having a shower in his cubical, I'm guessing heard someone coming cause he turned his head around and looked at me, he had a smirk on his face when he saw me, well it was better then a locker room full of guys,

I already had my clothes off and only had a towel wrapped around my waist, I walked up to a cubical and took my towel off, and started the shower,

"So why are you still here, I thought you would of already gone" I said

"I could say the same about you, but let's just go with, I like having long showers,"

"Humph, fair enough" I only wanted a quick shower so I finished early, I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around me, then walked to my locker, I heard Emmett's shower turn off about two minutes later,

By the time he finally came around the corner in the locker room, I was already putting my pants back on, hmm I'll really need to get a bag and soon,

I put my shirt and closed my locker with my folder in hand, I looked at Emmett, "See ya" I said and walked out,

I knew I was late again, so I ran to my next class, I walked in a snuck to my seat, with out the teacher knowing, but when we turned back around, he looked at me and shook his head, dang it, I thought I was sneaky, I heard Edward laugh silently, I looked at him with a questing stare, but he was facing straight ahead,

When class finally ended, I gathered my things and headed out with Ayden next to me, during the lesson I was becoming happy again, ok this is seriously freaking me out,

We walked to our car and waited, it looked like the vampires were doing the same, once all the cars left Emmett and Alice came up to us this time,

"So are you going to run out on us again" Alice said

We chuckled, I looked down and scratched my head, "Yea sorry about that, its just that I don't really like being trapped, so I become a bit defensive and protective, sorry"

"Its ok, and we understand, so will you run out on us again, if we say the those others just want to talk as well" Alice said

"Umm… sure, we'll stay around to talk, but we really need to get going" yes I know I said I wont be that defensive and all but I don't really know how these guys would act I'm still going with them working with our sisters,

Alice and Emmett looked behind us, me and Ayden looked behind us as well and saw the same guys from yesterday, there were also muscular, and had short black hair, and were wearing shirts and cut off jeans,

When they got closer to us, they walked up beside Alice and Emmett, I don't know but it looks like Alice is the one that talks the most in that family of theres,

I had a look at the new people that joined use, one was a bit smaller then the others, but now that I could see there eyes there were all black as well,

"Well this it Embry" Alice said coming up to the less smaller on, muscles wise that is,

"Hi" Embry said raising a hand

"This is Paul" Alice said moving to the one in the middle, he was muscular and looked rougher,

"Hey" Paul said with a nod,

"And lastly this is Jacob" Alice moved to the last one, he looked hotter, body wise that is, then all of them, and when our eyes connected it felt like little spark, but it wasn't an imprint,

"Hey, nice to meet you" he said with a smirk,

"Hi I'm Seth, and this is Ayden" I said indicating between me and Ayden, and wrapped my arm around him,

"Hello" Ayden said with a small wave,

"These guys are the ones that own the other half of the territory", we both 'ahhed' at this

"Yea I was the one that you knocked over, before I could hit this little one over here" that Paul guy said while indicating to Ayden,

My mouth literally, just dropped open, "Oh my god, I am so sorry" I said feel bad now

"Nah its ok, you must have a really strong head, my side it still hurting" he said smiling and rubbed his side,

"Oh my god, I am so sorry"

"No don't worry about, you were protecting a friend" he said trying to lighten the mood,

"By the way, why are you so fast, and you are very tricky you know that" Jacob said cutting in,

"I've never really noticed before, you guys are the first werewolves I've seen, and I've had a bit of practice, over the years" I said feeling shy,

"Well you are really good" he said complimenting me, I blushed a bit,

"Like I said I've had practise" I said remembering my sister, every time we would run into each other, I always had to dodge her attacks, so that was probably where I learn all my tricks,

"I'm sorry but we really need to be going now, but I'll call if we aren't doing anything" I said while walking to the drivers side, "Excuse me" I said as I walked between Jacob and Paul, they parted letting me through

"It was nice meeting you, and will try to keep to ourselves" I said before I got into the car, Ayden was already in the car,

I buckled my seatbelt and put the car in the gear, I waved at them before going around and waving at the others, they all waved back, then I was out of the parking lot, I looked at the mirror, and saw all of them together,

I felt sad when I remembered my sister, I don't know why it just dawned on me, I drove home, parked and walked in to the house with Ayden beside me,

I didn't really feel like talking, so I didn't really talk that much at dinner, and so I just went to bed, after dinner

**XXxXxXx**

**Ok well that's that chapter, tell me what you think of this, please, I would really like to read what you think of this story,**

**So I hope you review, cause I've been working on this the whole day, I was even surprised by this, but I did, and I hope you like it and hope you will review, well hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hope to see a review from you.**


End file.
